Arranged Love (ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTIFICATION)
by Damons Love
Summary: Elena is in need of money as her parents are in a lot of debt. She goes to Damon for help he offers her one thing and one thing only,to marry him.She agrees, Little did she know she finds feelings she never new she had. Rated M for futer Chapters. Please Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Arranged Love**

_**A/N **__** Hi guys this is my second fanfic hope you like keep reading. It jumps straight into the story so yeah ~Damons Love~**_

"I don't know what to do." Elena said. "I need the money."

"What are you willing to do?" Damon asked.

"Anything, Damon, I need it. My parents are in so much debt. Please help me, I promise I'll pay you back!" Elena begged.

Damon thought for a moment, "You won't like my proposition."

Elena nodded for him to continue.

"Marry me."

Elena's jaw dropped. Did she just hear that? She didn't mind Damon, they had been friends ever since High School. But, she never wanted him in that way and she was dating Stefan. Damon sat in his chair awaiting Elena's answer.

"Damon, I can't. I'm with Stefan."

"Well then, no money."

Elena started to cry. "Why, Damon?"

"Because, I want something my brother has and I don't."

"Why do you want me? You can have any girl in the world!"

"Besides you." Damon said.

"How long would I have to be married to you?"

"However long I want." Damon said in mischievous way.

Elena gulped, "One more question. What do you want me for?"

"Anything. My pleasure and your lovely company, as well as the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Damon said seductively.

Elena blushed at his complement. "I highly doubt that…" She managed to choke out.

"So, do you accept?"

"Yes, as long as you give me some time to break it to Stefan."

Damon nodded, "The money will be in your parent's account as soon as we are married."

Elena left with no further word. All she wanted to do was go home, watch some sad movies, and cry herself to sleep.

_**Elena's POV**_

Why did I do this, why? Why did I have to go to Damon of all people? I knew he would do something like this. I thought as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. As I reached my door, there was a box of flowers at the door. I picked them up and unlocked the door to the apartment, walking in and throwing my keys on the table, then walking to my bedroom with the flowers still in my hand. I jumped onto my bed and opened the card attached to the box.

_**Dear Elena,**_

_**Thank you for accepting my proposal.**_

_**I will send Andie to help you plan for the wedding tomorrow. She will be there at 10:00.**_

_**P.S . We will tell Stefan soon.**_

_**-D **_

I wanted to scream, yell. I hate Damon! He is so…. argh. I can't even explain it.

I walk into the kitchen and make a toasted ham and cheese sandwich. I eat quickly and take a shower, before getting dressed in my PJ's and going to sleep.

I wake up to someone knocking really hard on my door. I get out of my bed and look at my clock. It's only 8 o' clock. I walk to the door and quickly answer it. As I open the door, Stefan barges in.

"Elena! What were you thinking?" I looked at him. _Oh shit_. I thought as Stefan continued.

"Why would you do this to us? To me and to you?" Stefan yelled.

"I...I.." Elena said, but Stefan continued, "You what, decided to get engaged to my brother? I thought you loved me" Stefan said.

"I did what I had to." Elena said.

"You had to get engaged to my brother because… what?"

"Because I need the money Stefan! My parents are in so much debt, and Damon's the only one who can help me." Elena said, tears threatening to come.

"Goodbye Stefan, I cannot talk to you right now." Elena held the door open for Stefan to leave. He left with tears in his eyes.

Why did Damon tell him? I grab my keys and head straight out the door still in my PJ's and drive to Damon's

_**A/N **__**Sorry its short the next chapter is longer it should be up by Tuesday, Let me know how this is also please review and favourite. ~Damons Love~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arranged Love Ch 2**

_**A/N Hey Guys sorry this is late I know I said it would be up on Tuesday but I was really busy, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I still need to write Chapter 3 and I'm going on a holiday tomorrow so I won't have WIFI, Hope you guys like this Chapter **_

_**Please review and favourite**_

_**~Damons Love~**_

I can't believe this. How did Stefan find out? Surely Damon didn't tell him…. did he?

I park my car out front of Damon's house. I'm so pissed; I storm to the front door and don't even bother knocking. I walk into the foyer of the house.

"DAMON!" I scream. No answer.

"DAMON!" I yell again, and there he is, standing at the top of the staircase with a smile on his face.

"What brings my lovely soon-to-be wife here?" He asks.

"You know why." I say half-yelling. He just looks at me. I know he knows why I'm here.

"Did you tell Stefan?" I ask as he slowly comes down the stairs.

"What happens if I did?" He asks.

"Did you tell Stefan?" I ask again.

"Yes, I did." He says, his smile growing wider. My blood is boiling.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to, I wanted to see what he'd do, how he'd react. And I see that he went straight to you." He is now standing right in front of me. I lift my hand and slap his face as hard as I can. Turning around, I run out to my car, get into my seat, and start crying.

_**10 minutes later **_

_Knock knock_

I look to my left and see Damon. He has a bit of a red mark on his face but he still manages to look suave. He opens the car door and hops in. I want to jump out of the car and start running, but Damon grabs my hand before I can. I guess he saw it in my eyes. I start crying again Damon lifts his hand up to my face and wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"What do you want? Have you come to torture me with some more of your snarky comments?" I say, trying not to start crying again.

"I came to check on you, is that okay?" He says, but I don't answer.

"You told me we would wait to tell Stefan!" I say.

"I did, but I felt like pissing my little brother off and figured that was the best idea."

"Did you even think about how it would affect me?"

"Nope. The thing is Elena, I don't care what you think about me, and I don't care if my games with my brother affect you." He says venomously.

"I think I should go. So do you mind getting the hell out of my car?" I say. I just want to go home and get away from him. He looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I will. Also, remember Rose will be over your house in an hour." He says. I didn't realize, but it was already 9 AM. He hops out of my car. As soon as the door is shut, I put the keys in the ignition and drive home as fast as I can.

I walk in the door and collapse on the couch. Flicking the TV on, I start watching Charmed and wait.

_**10:00 AM**_

_Knock knock_

I get off my ass and open the door. A beautiful brunette walks in. I'm guessing it's Rose.

"Hi." I say.

"Hello, I'm Rose." She says with an English accent and gives me a warm smile.

"Come in," I say "Sorry about the mess." I continue as I shuffle some magazines and fold a blanket.

"No problem." She says as she puts down some magazines of her own and a book.

"Where would you like to start?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm not really good with this stuff."

We spent 5 hours talking and planning. It was all quite boring, but the date is set. It happens in one month on the 11th of October. Apparently, Damon already has the legal documents drawn up to outline every part of our agreement.

Rose finally leaves me in peace.

_**3:00 PM**_

I decide to go for a run. I put my sneakers on and leave the apartment. I put my earphones in my ears and start jogging. I jog past my childhood house and my old High School.

_**4:00 PM**_

When I get home the door is already open, I am pretty sure I locked it when I left. I open the door quietly and grab the baseball bat that's next to the front door. I walk slowly to the kitchen, and there he is.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I say with a sigh of relief.

"Thought I'd come pay a visit and see how it went with Rose." He says.

"It was fine, the date is set." I murmur.

"Good." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Can't you just leave?"

"Nope!" He says, popping the P annoyingly.

"Just leave. I don't want you here!" I say with emotion.

"Sorry Sweets, but I want to know how your day went." He says.

_He's such an ass. _I think to myself.

"My day was fine," I start. "Like I said, the date is set, you have the legal forms drawn up, and Rose has pretty much done most of the arrangements. All I have to do is get a dress and show up." I say.

"Good." He says as he starts taking his pants off.

"What are you doing?" I stutter.

"Getting comfortable, do you happen to have any good movies?" He questions with one of his cocky smirks on his face. He goes and lies down on the couch.

"You're not staying here, and none that you'll like." I say with a smirk.

"Uh-huh, I am, since we are engaged. You sure you don't have anything good to watch?"

"Okay, well, if you're not leaving, I am!" I say, as I grab my keys and my bag.

"You're going to have to get used to me!" He yells, just as I shut the door.

I leave with a smirk on my face. _God, he's so cocky_, I think. I decide I should go pay a visit to my brother.

_**A/N Hi Guys thanx for reading please **__**REVIEW**__** and **__**Favourite**_

_**I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I'm going on a holiday and won't be back for about a week and then I have to write chapter 5 of My Dream Is Reality and chapter 3 of Arranged Love**_

_**Reviews are love**_

_**If you have any ideas please PM me and let me know**_

_**~Damons Love~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Arranged Love CH 3**

_**A/N **__**Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy and I only just got back from my holiday, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the first 2 chapters (in the past chapters people said my story sounds very similar to locked in a loveless marriage I have read that story but **__**NO **__**this story is not going to be anything like that story) sorry for the long **__**A/N **__**please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going with this story**_

I arrive at my brother's house, slowly walking to the front porch and knocking on the front door. The door opens, and a girl appears, standing there. She has tanned coloured skin and dark brown hair.

"Uh, hi," I say in surprise. "Where's Jeremy?" I ask.

"He's inside making dinner, may I ask who you are?" she asks.

"Oh sorry, I'm Elena, Jeremy's sister. And who are you?" I say with a warm smile on my face.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie, Jeremy's girlfriend, would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

I walk inside the house. Wow, Jeremy's taste has grown a lot. I do admit, the last time I saw him he was only 17, since I haven't seen him in 3 years. I've missed him, but he didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls because he and our Mum were always fighting. Jeremy was on drugs and didn't spend very much at home, so my mum ended up kicking him out. I guess he's off the drugs now, the last time I spoke to him he was in rehab.

I walk into the kitchen and see that Jeremy is over at the oven, cooking something on the bench top.

"Hey babe, your sister is here." Bonnie says.

He turns around with a huge grin on his face.

"Long time, no see." He says.

"Yeah." I say as I walk up to him and give him a big hug. I squeeze him as tight as I can.

"I've missed you so much... I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner." I say.

"I don't care. I'm glad you've decided to see your brother, because I actually have some big news." He says as he turns back to the stove.

"Yeah, same here." I agree.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We have enough to feed an army." Bonnie says with a little laugh on the end.

"Sure, I'd really like that." I say with a smile on my face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After dinner we all move into the living room.

"So, what's the big news?" I ask.

"Well... Bonnie and I are engaged." He says as he grabs Bonnie's hand and holds it.

"Wow! Congratulations." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, it kind of happened out of the blue, but of course I said yes." Bonnie says.

"So what's your news?" Jeremy asks.

"Well, I'm getting married as well to a guy named Damon... Damon Salvatore. You may have heard of him, he is CEO of Salvatore INC." I say with slight hesitation.

"Wow, last time I heard he was single!" Bonnie says.

"Well, he didn't really want the press to know about our relationship."

"Have you set a date?" Jeremy asks.

"Yep!" I say popping the 'P'.

"When is it?" Jeremy asks.

"October 11th."

"Next month?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes, I'll send you guys your invitation if you want to come."

"Of course, we'd love to come." Bonnie says before Jeremy can even answer.

"Okay, I'll send you the invitations."

"Coolies!" Bonnie says with a big smile on her face.

"I love weddings, they are amazing. How they are all about the day where you finally join together with your lover and become one." Bonnie says.

"You could say that." I say.

_Well, the thing is I'm not marrying the man I love. I'm marrying a man that is giving me money so my parents will stay afloat without losing everything they've worked for._ I think to myself.

**XXXXX**

We talk for a while and have a few more drinks. Bonnie and I talk about how she and Jer met and how they became close and about my supposed relationship with Damon.

After a while, I decide I should head home. Bonnie and I have planned to go out for lunch and have some girl time in a couple of weeks.

**XXXXX**

As I get home, I walk up the stairs and see that the door is still unlocked, which means Damon's still there.

I walk inside and go straight to my bedroom, not even considering Damon, who is asleep on my couch. I walk into my bathroom, and take my clothes off and hop in the shower. Quickly washing myself with some strawberry flavoured body wash and then shampoo my hair with silk and shine shampoo and conditioner. After my shower, I get in my PJs.

I walk out into the living room and get a blanket from the linen closet and put it over Damon's sleeping body. He looks so nice and peaceful when he's asleep, I wish he could stay that way, but that will never happen. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a glass of water and lock the door before heading to bed.

_**A/N**__** Please let me know what you think **_

_**Sorry its late**_

_**Reviews are love xx**_

_**~Damons Love ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Arranged Love Ch. 4_**

_A/N __Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while my Wi-Fi hasn't been working and I've been really busy with my school work. Hope you like please review. I would like to thank my friend (The Hunger Games- My Life) {No Brackets} (Humour alert_

_Reviews are my motivation._

*The morning after the previous chapter*

I wake up to the sun shining through my window, I'm lying on something hard and it's breathing I lift my head and see Damon lying there with a huge smirk on his face, I try and move but his hand grabs my body

"Morning"

"Wh…at are you doing in my bed?!" I ask stuttering my words

"Well I thought I come and cuddle with my beautiful fiancé" he replies with his smirk widening.

I try and leave but he pulls me in, were a breath away, I can feel his breath against my lips, we move closer and our lips touch my soft lips against his, he brings his hand up to my face and kisses me back with so much fire and passion he tugs at my lip with his teeth I open and his tongue starts to explore my mouth, _What the hell am I doing?, _I push him away and run to my bathroom shutting the door behind me.

_What am I doing? _I run my hand though my hair I look at myself in my mirror all I see is disgust, I'm disgusted with myself why would I kiss him he's evil

I decide to take a shower cleaning all parts of Damon off me

I dry and straighten my hair and leave the bathroom _he better not still be in my bedroom_

I walk in and there he is sitting up against my head board with nothing but his boxers on

"Can you leave I need to get dressed" I ask trying to sound nice

"Nope" he says popping the "P" "Not until you explain to me what you and me just did and why you ran out the room" he asks

"What am I meant to say oh sorry but I kissed you because I'm attracted to you No! I can't its meant to be a relationship with no love or attraction involved"

"So you're attracted to me?" he says with a cocky smirk

"No!"

"Well you just said you were" he say's correcting me, with a cocky smile

"Well I didn't mean it, so are you going to leave?" I ask again

"As I said before, not until you explain why you left, otherwise you can get dressed in front of me"

I slowly think but I decide I should tell him the truth

"I couldn't handle it, I'm not meant to be attracted to you, but here I am attracted to you and wanting more" with that said Damon leaps from the bed and pulls me into another strong passionate kiss, and I don't want to pull away this time, Damon starts to tug on the towel, I push him away, "What are you trying to do!?" I scream

"I want to see the sexy side of you Elena" he says back in a seductive tone.

He again tugs my towel and succeeds, My towel falls to the ground and I'm left standing naked, he smirks as his eyes roam over my body, I quickly put one of my arms around my breasts, and the other covering my lower regions, I back up to the wall slowly, my back against the wall and circle the room until I reach my bed, I grab my sheet and cover my body.

Damon starts to walk closer, I back away until I'm now near the edge of my bed, and he kneels on my bed

"No, No, No!" I say

"No what, Honey"

"Back Off" I say

"Back off what"

"Leave me alone" I pause and continue "I can't, I'm not ready"

"What aren't you ready for; a bigger dick than Stefan's"

I gasp.

I wrap a sheet around my body and walk to my chest of drawers I open the top draw grab a pair of pink lacy under wear and a matching bra then walk to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a black singlet and I walk to my bathroom and shut the door behind me

_Damon's POV_

Wow, her body is just amazing, no words can express how beautiful her body is, her curves, her breasts, she is the sexiest women alive, and I have seen a lot of sexy women. I'm brought back to reality when I hear my phone ringing, I glance at the caller ID and see its Stefan, I answer the phone "Hello Brother" I answer "What do you want"

"YOU STUPID BASTERD! YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU STOLE MY LIFE" he yells

I laugh at his petty words "oh brother, just remember I always get what I want." With that I hang up the phone

"Who was that" Elena asks

"No one" I reply with a smirk

"Start packing you're moving"

"Where"

"My house"

"Why?"

"Well were getting married, and when people get married they move in with each other and have to share a room and you know the rest" I say sounding like I'm explaining something to a child

_Elena's POV _

Damon ended up bringing some boxes in.

Firstly I packed my clothes then some books now I'm packing my most prized possessions, I'm flicking through some old photo albums when Damon sits next to me

"What do you want" I ask

"Just letting you know that were going in 15"

"Okay let me finish packing this and I'll come"

_*15 minutes later*_

I walk through my door taking one last look at my apartment, the place where me and Caroline use to stay up all night watching movies and eating cookies and cream ice-cream, Caroline complaining about Klaus, all the memories flashing by. I walk out the door head down the stairs with my bag on my shoulder and a box in my hands.

We get in the car and head to Damon's place.

_A/N __hey guys what did you think? If you have any requests pm me or say it in your review. Now I'd like to thank my friend for helping me write this check her out she writes about The Hunger Games. (The Hunger Games- My Life} :]_

_Reviews are my motivation _

_~Damons love~_


	5. Chapter 5

**A'N** Hey guys hope you like. Make sure you review and btw this story has about 20 reviews so thank you. I'd like to thank pointlessnaming for helping me with some ideas.

Reviews are my main motivation

"Wow" I say as I walk into Damon's Penthouse.

"Do you like it?' Damon asks.

I nod its beautiful the foyer has a little table with a vase full of flowers, yellow lily's, my favourite.

"You live here alone?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yeah" he replies.

I walk a couple of steps further and Damon grabs my hand leading me further into the house. It's a perfect fit, his hand is firm and warm, I don't bother taking my hand back because I won't win, he's too strong, I decide to let him hold it.

We walk into the kitchen with its amazing stone top benches, there are pots hanging over the massive stove, stools under the island, a 2 door fridge, everything is perfect.

We leave the kitchen and walk up the stairs; we stop in front of the door "this is our room"

Did he just say 'our', no no no. I'm not sharing a room let alone a bed with him.

"Did you say 'our'?"

"Yep" he answers.

"Uh well let me say something I'm not sharing a room or a bed with you." I say and take a deep breath and let it out; he opens the door and pushes me in, I walk backwards stumbling over my own feet, he starts walking towards me pushing me into a corner.

"Well I guess you're going to get over that fact" he says grabbing my hands and putting them over my head.

"Because I don't care" he leans in and whispers "Sorry". My head drops, I don't want to look at him, he's horrible and I can't let him see me like this. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts it, he lifts his hand and caress my face and kisses me. It has so much warmth in it; I kiss him back with passion. I'm not proud of it, but tears start to slowly roll down my face.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" he asks

"For kissing you, I shouldn't have"

"I don't mind you kissing me. You're a wonderful kisser" he complements.

I blush at his complement, why does he make me feel this way.

"Can you let go of my hands so we can finish the tour" I ask wiping the tears from my eyes

"Alright then, we'll continue this another time" he says letting go of my hand.

I finally get to take a look at the room and it's amazing, by anyone's standards. There is a king sized four poster bed with Italian sheets to die for, two beside tables with modern style lamps on them, there are two doors, one I assume leads to the bathroom, I turn around and see Damon staring at me.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing" he says.

"Do you want to see the closet?" he asks.

I nod and say sure, not really knowing what to expect.

He walks over to the closet and opens the door.

Its huge I walk inside 'Bloody hell' it's filled with clothes, there is everything a woman needs; gowns, causal dresses, jeans, shorts, T-shirts, singlets. Wow I look down and see shoes, tonnes of them. There are heels, flats, flip flops, sneakers.

I turn to Damon he's smiling.

"Did you pay for this?' I asked half amused, half stunned.

"Yeah"

"Why" I inquire with the most perplexed face imaginable.

"Because I can, you're going to be my wife and you'll have to come to special functions and dinners and parties, so you'll need this stuff and you need to look stunning on my arm, people expect nothing less "

"So you're saying that my clothes don't make me look good" I say, accusing him.

"No, I'm saying that I want you to look even better" he replies, with a definite cocky grin.

"Okay whatever let's just continue the tour" I say changing the subject.

We move on with the tour when I hear my phone ring.

"One second" I say.

"Hello Elena speaking"

"Hey babe, it's Caroline" I hear Caroline say on the other end.

"Whats up?' I ask, delighted to be distracted from the overload that is moving in with Damon.

"Well someone forgot to tell me they're engaged to Damon Salvatore" she says 'oh ** I forgot to tell her, she is going to kill me'

"Yeah I'm so sorry, I've been really busy with the wedding stuff and all" I say trying to make up an excuse, 'please buy it Caroline, please'.

"You still should've told me, I would of helped out, you know I love these things" she says with a reassuring tone.

"Yeah I know"

"So when's the wedding?" she asks offhandedly.

"In three weeks" I say.

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Yeah… by the way you're invited, I'm sending the invitations tomorrow"

"Okay, I have to go, Klaus wants me. But tomorrow were having lunch. Meet me at the old coffee shop on the corner at about twelve and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer" she finishes.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow byee..." I say hanging up the phone, just a little relieved.

I put my phone in my pocket and look up to see Damon smirking at me.

"What!"

"Nothing ..." he pauses and continues "... you forgot to tell your best friend that you're getting married"

"Yes! Well no, it kind of slipped my mind"

"With Rose planning the wedding, you have nothing to worry about" he says.

"Yes I do, I have to worry about my brother because I am eventually going to have to tell him his sister is marrying someone for their money, so she can save the family. I then have to worry about you, because you're you and so I can't get too close to you because eventually I'll do something I'll regret" I finish my sentence, a bit resined.

"What are going to regret?" he asks.

"Everything" I whisper, not looking at him.

Damon and I finish the tour

He proceeded to show me the living room, his study and three bathrooms, but trust me, there are plenty more rooms in this house, if I can call it a house.

**XXXXXX**

A/N I know this is another short chapter but I didn't know what else to put in it.

The next couple of chapter spoilers.

(Elena will tell Jeremy and he'll go ape **)


	6. Chapter 6

**Arranged Love Chapter 6**

I walk into the café where Caroline and I had decided to meet for lunch.

I had decided that today I was going to tell Jeremy about Damon and me. I don't know how he'll take it, but I know he's going to be hurt, I guess I'll have to wait and see. Jeremy said he would come over at 4 o'clock. I'm a bit nervous about this conversation, but I have to tell him, I just can't keep him in the dark on something so important.

I walk up to the table Caroline is sitting at and take a seat, it's just like her to take the window table, always wanting to know what's going on in the world and getting as much tanning time as possible.

"Hey Care" I say.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" she asks with the biggest smile on her face, and here I was thinking she was mad, I guess you never can tell with Caroline.

"I'm good, a bit tired though" I reply, just happy to get away from my thoughts on talking to Jer.

Me and Caroline talk about the wedding, Caroline wanting every detail, even the ones I can't remember and discussions on Damon and his behaviour, but definitely not the reason behind the marriage, I couldn't stand for Caroline to know the truth.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry, I have to go talk wedding Jeremy now, turns out you're not the only one who's so curious" I say giving Caroline a big hug.

"I'll ring you later ok? Love you"

"Love you too" I say and leave the café, glad one was out of the way, now on to number two.

I walk into the penthouse and see Jeremy is already here, I'm getting a bit more nervous now, I thought I had a bit more time to mentally prepare.

"Hey why are you here early?" I ask, just managing to hide my anxiety.

"I went and dropped Bonnie off at work and I thought I'd come early but Damon said you weren't home, he said he was happy for me to wait." He replies. It doesn't sound like he knows anything.

"Oh okay" I answer.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asks as I come and sit next to him on the sofa.

"Well, I really needed to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad or even hate me. Promise?"

"Just tell me Lena" he says in a demanding tone.

"Well as you know Mum and Dad are in debt and they are struggling with their finances" I pause for moment, take a deep breath and continue "I went to Damon for money" I gesture towards Damon who is leaning against the window "I asked him and he agreed to lend us the money but he wanted one thing, he wanted me marry him." I pause to let him take it in, and take another deep breath "I said yes, now I have to marry him because I won't let our parents struggle, ever since dads company went bank-robbed we were finically unstable, I didn't want mum and dad loose the house it holds to many memories. I'm sorry but I had to tell someone you're the only I fully trust." I say as fast as I can, like ripping off a band-aid, tear begging to run down my face, I can't even look at Jeremy anymore.

Jeremy gets up from the couch and marches towards Damon, throwing a punch but Damon catches it "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Why!?" Jeremy yells

"I don't want Elena to be unhappy or hurt, she means a lot more to me then you think"

Jeremy turns towards me "You're seriously going to marry him!" he says with venom, it hurts more than I think he meant it to.

"I have to Jer, mum and dad need it" I say using his nickname to try and calm him down, looking him in the eyes.

"You could have gotten a job or a loan" he says in frustration

"It still wouldn't be enough Jeremy, we would need a lot more than a loan to cover it, they're in serious debt." I finish, not knowing how much more of this I could take.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, but in the end you're going to get hurt one way or another" he finishes and storms straight out.

I start to cry.

"Why" I sob. Damon comes and sits next to me, he pulls me towards his chest and holds m , I start hitting him with my fists.

"I hate you" I sob, he grabs my hands and stops me, holding me there until I give up in defeat.

He then picks me up bridal style and carries me up stairs. He opens the bedroom door and lays me on the bed, he pulls my shoes and socks off and tucks me in

"I'm sorry" he says and leaves.

I keep crying until I'm in a deep sleep.

I wake up with the sun streaming through the windows I look to my right and see Damon's asleep. I slowly get up and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I'm starving, I haven't eaten since lunch with Caroline and after Jeremy left I didn't even think about eating. Big mistake, my stomach is growling, loudly, I open the fridge and see if I can cook anything, there are eggs (I think I might have an omelette). I grab the eggs and milk, I walk to the spice rack and grab some chives and black pepper. I start mixing them all together and then put the mixture into a pan, the smell is just to die for. I put it in the grill for a couple of minutes just to finish it off.

After cooking, I put my omelette on a plate and sit down at the table with some orange juice, and dig in. Mmm, best omelette ever.

I put my dishes in the dishwasher and head back up the stairs, hopefully Damon's still asleep, I honestly don't want to talk to him.

I turn the knob on the door and see that Damon is still asleep 'pheww' that gives me time to have a shower. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, take my clothes off and turn the hot water on. I wash my hair with my strawberry and apple shampoo, then the conditioner.

I sit on the floor of the shower letting the hot water run on my body. I didn't notice when Damon walked in, only wearing his boxers. I'm still sitting in the shower when I hear the tap running; I stand up and open the door to the shower slowly.

I gasp.

"Damon what the **, get out!" I yell at him,

"Sorry I need to brush my teeth and have a shower, so yeah" he says with foam from the toothpaste in his mouth.

I turn the hot water off "Can you pass me a towel" I ask knowing he won't give it to me.

"Nope" he says popping the "p".

I open the door to the shower hop out and grab a towel, I notice him staring at me, I blush from his lusty stare.

"Thanks" I say wrapping the towel around my body and walking out, shutting the door behind me.

Damon's POV

Wow her body, it's amazing, and I can't stop staring at it. I see that she is blushing, I smirk, she puts a towel around her body and says 'Thanks' before leaving.

I wash my mouth out and hop in the shower trying to get her out of my head, well not completely.

Elena's POV

'Why am I blushing, cut it out Elena' I tell myself, god I can't let him get to me, why am I doing this, arghh I hate what he does to me.

_**A/N**__** Okay a lot of you guys want me to write longer chapters, but I can't, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas, I always appreciate them and please let me know what you thought about Jeremy's reaction? **_

_**(IF your wondering Elena slept on th couch the night before because she refuses to sleep in the same bed woth damon but that with change)**_

_**Reviews are my motivation also I'd like to thank (Pointlessnaming for beta-ing this story (she's great)) and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, we have hit the *30 review mark*. It makes me happy to know that people are actually interested in this story.**_

_**also im having a break with My Dream Is Reality (Check it out if you want)**_

_**XX ~Damons Love**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Arranged Love CH. 7**

**Songs that made me write: Haunted~ Taylor swift**

**: Alive, Dirty paradise, She's A Killer and Freakshow~ Reece Mastin **

**: Little Things ~ One Direction**

**Two Weeks later (REHERSAL DINNER)**

It's been 2 weeks since I told Jeremy and he is still pissed. Bonnie now knows and she said she'd try and get Jer to come to the wedding. Bonnie isn't fussed about the marriage, she said she'd do the same if she had the same problem. Caroline is the maid of honour, so she's been quite annoying but that comes with the territory.

"Elena, get dressed we have to leave in an hour" Caroline yells from the bathroom.

"Fine" I yell back. I'm quite nervous, tonight I have to act like I'm absolutely in love with Damon, I'll have to let him kiss me and I'll have to kiss him back because we don't want anyone getting suspicious. I'll have to let him touch me, I don't want him to but it's going to happen. There is one week until the wedding, then we have to go on our honeymoon and eventually I am going to have to have sex with him and it's not going to go well.

I walk into my closet and grab a yellow haler neck dress and a pair of white flats (I'm honestly in love with all the clothes Damon bought me, unfortunately just not him) after I'm dressed Caroline does my hair in a simple braid. Once she's done, I put some make up on, nothing special (Foundation, Eye-shadow, Eye-liner, Mascara and Lip-gloss).

"You alright you look a bit pale" Caroline asks as she walks in to the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit nervous" I reply.

"You're nervous now, wait till the actual wedding day and you'll be even more nervous" she explains.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"Well lets get going we don't want to be late do we" Caroline says while grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

Damon left earlier he said he had to do some stuff for work but he'd meet us there. Caroline and I walked out of the lobby and into the car waiting outside.

"So how are you feeling?" She asks

"I'm still nervous, the same as ten minutes ago." I answer.

"Ummhumm" she mumbles.

XXX

We arrive at the Italian restaurant and pretty much everyone has arrived, Caroline and I hop out of the car and walk through the entrance. The inside is amazing, the tables are in rows, and each with little candles lit on them, it's absolutely amazing. I love it, Rose truly did a great job.

I spot my parents talking to Damon so I decide to walk over, on my way a waiter with Champagne passes by, so I take a glass and proceed to walk up to my parents and Damon.  
"Hey Mum and Dad" I say walking and standing next to Damon.

"Oh hey honey Damon was just telling us about how you two met" my dad says.

"Oh..." I mumble.

They all look at me "Continue, don't let me stop you" I say at them and Damon continue. "So after her spiling her coffee all over me we exchanged numbers and we kept in touch, until I finally racked up the confidence and asked her out. At first she was a bit apprehensive but she finally gave in and we went out." Damon finishes 'Wow he's a really good liar' I think to myself. Another waiter passes by and I grab another glass of Champagne and drink it in one shot "Would you like to dance" Damon asks, I nod.

We walk on to the dance floor and just as we get onto it a slow song comes on 'Great' I think to myself.

Damon puts one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. It sent fire through my body; we sway to the music until the song ends, the waiter with Champagne comes by and I grab another glass I start to feel the effects of my first, second and now third glass taking effect, I feel a bit tipsy. "How many of those have you had?' Damon asks pointing to my glass "three or four" I answer, I start stumbling away but Damon grabs my hand "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that Jesus, I'm fine!" I say raising my voice people start staring at us, I storm out and go outside I need some fresh air "Elena..!" Damon yells after me but I keep walking.

XXX

I get outside and decide to sit on a bench which is directly under a tree. It's beautiful out here; the stars are amazing, I've never noticed how beautiful they are. I sit there for about ten minutes before I hear someone's footsteps under the gravel.

"Hey" I hear him say.

"What do you want?" I say in an angry tone.

It's silent for a minute then he speaks "I just wanted to know why you stormed out like that".

"Because I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle lying to my family and my friends I couldn't handle it" I say and I start crying "And why do you even care" I sob.

"Because I feel for you Elena I can see you're hurt and I care okay, I know everyone thinks I don't but I do!" he almost practically yells "Look at me" he demands, I look straight into those piercing blues eye. I can see the sadness and hurt in them. His hand starts to caress my cheek "You're so beautiful" he whispers then his lips land on mine, the kiss starts off slow and soft, but then it deepens. Our tongues are dancing together. I pull away, my lips are burning from his touch, I stand up and start walking away but he grabs me and pulls me in for another passionate kiss "uhumh" someone scoffs, we pull away from each other I feel a small smile appear on my face, I turn around and it instantly disappears "Ste-fan?" I stutter.

"Yeah" he replies.

I walk up to him and slap him in the face, ***SLAP*** "You bastard" I scream at him.

"What was that for?" he asks still calmly.  
"For yelling at me and for not letting me properly explain" I explain in an angry tone.

He sighs and speaks "So…Umm…. I missed you" he says with a smirk on his face (God he's trying to do Damon's Sexy smirk, he walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. Damon's just standing there, I push him off "Go away! You have no right to be here. You just wouldn't accept the reason I'm marrying your brother, if you can't accept it, please leave" I answer with no emotion on my face "May I ask something. Why?" he asks.

I think about it for a couple of seconds and speak "Because… I Love him... he may be annoying and stubborn and he does that eye thingy but I love him I've evolved feelings for him that I never thought I could. I don't care what you think, let alone anyone else anymore. I'm sick of being judged for something that is helping my family and I thought you would understand that but I guess not." I finish and turn to Damon his face is motionless so I can't tell what he's thinking. I turn back to Stefan "Goodbye Stefan. I'm sorry" I say as I turn back to Damon and see he's smirking. He grabs my hand and pulls me in for another amazing kiss, I kiss him back with all I have because I can't believe that I said I love him (I guess, in a way, I do).

After our very passionate kiss we go back inside and dance some more. We don't exchanged words, we just dance. I don't think it helped that I kept drinking. We kept telling people how we met and how much we love each other, I really want to know how Damon feels about this. He did say this marriage was a NO love relationship, I guess I'll have to find out soon enough.

XX

**Back at the penthouse**

We had finished telling everybody our goodbyes and thank you for coming and that we will see them at the wedding. My mum and I will see each other in a couple of days as she is coming to the dress fitting.

"Home Sweet Home" I say as we get inside.

"Yeah" he mumbles.

He walks into the kitchen and I head upstairs to change into my night gown and get into bed. I had finally given in to sleeping in the same bed as long as there was no touching. I hear the door open and see Damon with 2 glasses of water and an aspirin bottle, he hands me a glass and two aspirins "Thanks'" I say and take the aspirin and have a sip of the water. "No problem" he replies as he takes his clothes off and puts his pyjama pants on and climbs into bed topless. "Goodnight Elena… Sweet Dreams" he whispers and switches the light off.

_**A/N **_

_**Hey guys what did you think? **_

_**I had really bad readers block in this chapter.**_

_**I tried to make this longer than the previous chapters and hopefully it is.**_

_**What did you think let me know by reviewing (Reviews are my motivation)**_

_**Special thank you to pointlessnaming for betaing this. **_

_**~Damon's Love 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8 (Wedding sought of)

**Arranged Love CH. 8**

_**A/N **__**Heyyy guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been REALLY busy… But here it is, hope you like it. Thanks for 45 reviews, it makes me really happy to keep writing when the reviews keep going up and there may be another chapter up in a day or so... xx**_

_**Wedding day….**_

"Honey you look beautiful" My mum says placing her hands on my cheeks "I never thought you'd get married so quickly, you're still my baby girl" she explains with tears in her eyes.

"Mum please don't cry, you promised me no tears" I tell my mum and kiss her on the cheek.

This week has been so hectic me and Damon have barely spoken since the rehearsal dinner it's so frustrating. One minute he wants me to be his, and then the next he doesn't even talk to me, all I want to know is WHY…? I look at myself in the mirror all I see is a shell of a person who is perfectly happy but then I think I'm NOT, I'll never be happy. I have feelings for Damon and he won't even tell me what he thinks? Does he feel the same? Well I'll never know if he won't fuckin' talk to me...

"Hey babes" I hear a chirpy voice say behind me, I turn and see Caroline with a big grin on her face and Bonnie behind her, she's smiling but she also has a look of concern in her eyes.

"He-yy" I stutter

"How are you? Are you excited?" Caroline asks

"I'm fi-ne" I stutter, I feel sick I need to vomit, I can't breathe. I rush past Caroline and sprint to the bathroom, my mum and Care chase after me.

"I can't do this" I say with my head down the toilet.

Bonnie comes into the bathroom "Mrs Gilbert can you please get Elena a paper bag and Caroline can you please get something with lots of sugar." Bonnie orders

They both nod.

"I can't do this." I repeat.

"Yes you can." Bonnie confirms.

"No I can't" I repeat.

"Yes you can. You can do this because you're strong and brave and you know you can you're just scared." She explains "Don't worry about Damon. Right now worry about yourself and your family, you can worry about Damon later. Okay?"

I nod "Okay."

There's a knock on the door "come in." Bonnie says

"Hey babes" Caroline says, my mum came in too. "Here" Bonnie says and hands me the paper bag I pull the bag up to my face and start breathing in and out "Thanks." I say pulling the bag away from my face "Here." Bonnie says again handing me a chocolate bar, I open the wrapper and take a big bite out of it.

"So what Happened?" My mum asks.

"Wedding gitters." I say.

"She had a panic attack but she's fine now, right?" Bonnie says

I nod "Yeah I'm fine." I reply, I stand up and walk back into the bedroom room thing.

"Can you guys help me put this on?" I ask pointing to the white organza sweep length wedding dress with an empire waist and strapless sweetheart design.

"Sure" they say. Caroline grabs the dress and starts unzipping it out of the bag.

**After the dress is put on**

"Wow." they all say.

"It's Beautiful." Caroline says, I nod in agreement.

"Honey I know you said no tears but I think I'm going to cry." my mum says with a chuckle.

I smile I'm actually smiling, 'Wow never knew I'd be smiling in this situation'

"You ready." My mum asks.

"Not quite yet." Bonnie says.

"Do you have something new, something blue and something borrowed?" Bonnies asks.

"Yes, Yes and No." I say.

"Okay so you have something blue and something new but you need something borrowed, but I don't see something blue." Caroline says.

"Well my dress is new and My Lingerie is blue." I say blushing.

"Well okay…" Bonnie says.

"Here." my mother says while handing me a necklace.

"I can't take this." I say.

"Honey, just take it." she pleads.

"But mum I can't, Dad got this for you not me." I say.

"Dam it… Elena just take it." she sought of yells.

"Fine…" I say and she unhooks the necklace and puts it around my neck.

"Perfect." my mother says.

"Okay, you're ready." Caroline says.

I nod "yep." I say popping the "P".

"Well then let's go get you married." Caroline says with a grin.

"Are you sure you're alright." Bonnie asks while walking through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

XXXX

We arrive at the place where the wedding is meant to be held as I hop out of the car my mouth drops, it so beautiful, and it's just the outside. There are candles everywhere, there is a pond with a bench, and then there is a big drive-way behind me. "You coming" My mother yells "Yeah" I mumble.

My mother and Caroline lift my train and we start walking up the path that leads to the big dark oak doors.

"You ready" Bonnie asks.

I nod "As ready as I'll ever be".

_**A/N ** **Hey guys i know its short but if you reveiw this chapter the next chapter will be up tomorrow **_

_**GOAL (8 OR 10) REVEIWS **_

_**xx**_


	9. Rest Of The Wedding

_**A/N**__** Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long my power went out because we had this big storm sorry.**_

_**Arranged love CH. 9**_

"Elena!"

I sighed and turned back to face whoever had called my name. I was in sight of the double doors that would start the wedding, and I was being called back. I seriously just want to get this over with already!

"What" I growled down the hall at whoever the lunatic was running towards me.

The only person I thought would never show up was standing a couple of meters away from me. Jeremy Gilbert, my fucking brother.

"What are you doing here?' I scream at him as he stops in front of me "I thought you hated me" I yell.

"Nice to see you too, sis" he laughs "and what a charm from the bride to be"

"Don't make me hit you with my flowers" I threatened "They're roses, thorns and all"

He held his hands in surrender "No please, not the face. You didn't think I was going to leave you alone on your wedding day did you?"

"I was hoping you were going to" I frowned "How did you even know?" I ask

"I have many sources" he winked

"Meaning Bonnie"

I groaned "Of cause she did"

"Well seeing as I'm here, can I at least give you away since dad and mum couldn't?'

"You came to walk me down the aisle?" I whispered

He held out his hand and smiled "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

I took his hand as he wrapped my arm around his like a gentleman and led me to the giant double doors that were the beginning of the aisle.

My two cousins Georgina and Phillipa stood at the very front of the procession in pretty purple dresses with white rose petals in a basket as flower-girls, Bonnie and Caroline stood side by side behind them with my aunt Jenna behind them, and holding her baby Jasper, with Jeremy and I at the back. Caroline knocked on the door lightly, signalling that we were ready and the doors opened and the music started playing. Georgina and Phillipa entered first, throwing petals onto the long purple carpet that lead towards the alter, they smiled at everyone, Damon's and my own family all sat in white chairs. After about a minute, Caroline and Bonnie started walking forward, shortly followed by my Aunt Jenna and her baby Jasper.

Then the famous wedding bells started to play and Jeremy and I stepped forward to the entrance. Everyone turned to look towards us – except Damon.

He kept his back to us the whole time as me and Jer walked up the aisle, only to see me when I stopped at the altar.

I waved at my parents who were in the front row. My mother was already tearing up and I gave my mother a reassuring smile. Jeremy released my arm and I kissed him on the cheek whispering a "thank you" as I stepped up to the alter and he sat down in the front row where the flower-girls now sat.

Damon turned to look at me finally and his mouth dropped open in shock. I smiled at him through my veil and he pulled it up off my face like a traditional wedding and took my hand.

"You look beautiful" he whispered, a shiver ran down my spine, he squeezed my hand and we both turn towards the celebrant.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two people in the everlasting journey that is marriage" the celebrant began.

"Before we begin does anyone have reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?"

The room remained silent and the celebrant smiled, clutching his bible tightly.

"Good" he nodded looking back at us

"Let us begin, we pray-" he raised his hands and everyone in the room grabbed each-others hands. "Heavenly father we ask you to watch over these two individuals as they live their lives together and separately in the union of marriage, we ask you to bless them with love, honesty and courage to continue this commitment to the very end, Amen"

"Amen" chorused the people behind us

"The vows?"

Damon and I turned to face each-other and smiled. Damon's vow was first.

"Elena Marie Gilbert" He smiled

_**End of Damon's Vows**_

"Damon Giuseppe Salvatore"

_**End of Elena's Vows**_

"The bride and groom have opted for personal vows as well as traditional vows to tie their bonds, so Mr Salvatore if you'll repeat after me; I Damon Giuseppe Salvatore"

"I Damon Giuseppe Salvatore" damon repeted

"Take thee, Elena Marie Gilbert"

"Take thee, Elena Marie Gilbert"

"For my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold"

"For my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold"

"For this day forward, for better or for worse"

"For this day forward, for better or for worse"

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and health"

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and health"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part" Damon finished

"Ms Gilbert, if you would repeat after me; I Elena Marie Gilbert"

"Elena Marie Gilbert"

"Take thee Damon Giuseppe Salvatore"

"Take thee Damon Giuseppe Salvatore"

"For my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold"

"For my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold"

"For this day forward, for better or for worse"

"For this day forward, for better or for worse"

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and health"

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and health"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part "I finished

The Celebrant turned to Damon "Do you take this woman with the vows you have just recited?"

"I do" Damon says with a smile

The Celebrant turned to me

"Ma'am, do you take this man with the vows you just recited?"

"I do" I say with a small smile

He puts my ring on my finger and I put his ring on his.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" he stepped back and smiled "You may now kiss your bride"

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pressed his lips to mine without any hesitation I kissed him back happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling at the feeling of his lips against mine. I know I shouldn't be happy but I may as well, this is the only wedding I'm going to ever get.

The crowd behind us cheered and the photographers went off. We pulled away from the kiss, the celebrant lead us to a small table and we signed our marriage certificate with Caroline as maid of honour and Damon's Childhood friend Reece as best man.

We left the reception and ceremony place after the dinner and speeches and lots and lots of pictures, we arrived at Damon's baby blue Chevy, he opened the door for me "Mrs Salvatore" he closed the door after me and jumped in the other side.

_**A/N **__**DONE, well this chapter took me about 3 hours to write so yeah :] sorry that I didn't do my own vows I couldn't be bothered writing them.**_

_**Next chapter HONEYMOON. (Any suggestion's to where they should go? Let me know in your review)**_

_** . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=695&tbm=isch&tbnid=jH7LP2NGgL2luM:&imgrefurl= /wedding-dresses-empire-wedding-dresses-c-1_ &docid=Aif6i2oQ3OdPWM&imgurl= &w=450&h=600&ei=w0mrUL2JJa-VmQXBrYHADA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=390&sig=101863742802344866039&page=3&tbnh=144&tbnw=117&start=66&ndsp=42&ved=1t:429,r:92,s:0,i:415&tx=60&ty=17**_


	10. Honeymoon

**Arranged Love Ch. 10**

**A/N ****Heyyy guys how are you? Here is the next chapter **

**XX**

~Elena's P.O.V

We arrive in…. Hawaii. It's absolutely stunning!

Xxx

We walk out of the airport and there is a Mini Convertible, I laugh when I see it

"What?" Damon asks putting the luggage in the back

"Nothing" I reply with a giddy smile

"Sure" He says sarcastically and gives me a kiss on the cheek, I blush from his action

"Well lets go" Damon says and jumps in the car

XX

About half an hour later we arrive

"wow" I sigh

"What yah think?"

I don't have any words to describe the house. Its right on the beach which I'm assuming is for private use and the house is massive just from the front I can tell it's very open

"It's perfect"

Damon grabs my hand and leads us through the house; we walk through many and many of rooms the last room is the master bedroom

"And here is our room" Damon says opening the doors

'Wow' its huge its very open, it has a big view of the ocean, A four poster bed , two beside tables, a chest of drawers and a long couch centred in the middle of the room off to the side. I run my hand along the bed and smile, I walk out to the balcony and sit on one of the chairs, I look out to the amazing view of the ocean.  
"Would you like to go for a swim?" Damon asks standing at the door thing

"Yeah, I'd like that" I say with a smile

Xxx

After Damon and I bought out suit cases up the stairs I got dressed in a simple white bikini, I tie my hair in a messy bun and walk down stairs to find Damon already in the water.

I walk on the super soft sand "Is it warm?" I ask Damon

"Yes" he replies

I dip my toes in and its really warm, I fell Damon's eyes on me but I don't bother to care.

I walk all the way into the water (Up to my boobs) and start swimming, I feel strong hands wrap around my waist "AHHH" I scream

All I hear is Damon's laugh

He turns me around and picks me up spinning us around then kissing me perfectly on the lips.

XXX

After our swim we got dressed and went for a walk down the beach Hand in hand

"Elena?"

"Yeah" I mumble

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" he asks me

"Yes it was perfect" I smile

"I think you looked stunning" he says and I blush

"You didn't look too bad yourself" I say with a smile, He chuckles

"Elena we need to talk" He asks sounding super serious

"About?" I ask

"Us….future, Family"

"okay" I mumble "Well get talking"

"Okay… I want you to answer these questions honestly though"

"Sure"

"How many children do you want?"

"2 or 3 max"

"Will you care for the children or do you want a nanny?"

"I'll defiantly look after the kids"

Damon smiles "What would you expect for an anniversary?"

"A kiss and flowers" I smile

He smiles back

"We better get back" he says

"Yeah…"  
He grabs my hand and we walk back.

XXXX Back at the house

"What do you want for dinner?" Damon asks opening the cupboard which is fully stocked with food.

"pizza" I say

"Any sort?"

"Hawaiian" I laugh

"Okie Dokie" he smiles "Let's get cooking

XXXX

"Ohh my god that is the best Hawaiian pizza I have ever tasted" I comment

"Yeah.. it's not to be bad but I've tasted better"

"Really, where?" I ask

"It's a little pizza shop in Italy they have all different types of pizza and it's amazing"

"Yeah.. maybe you could take me there onetime" I say with a goofy grin

"Gladly" he says with a cocky grin

XXX

We soon arrive in the hallway which leads to our room

"I'm ready for this"

His face lights up into a cheeky, cocky grin. I step forward so our bodies are flush against each other's. He puts his hand on the small of my back and holds me close. I stand on my toes and we kiss. Very, very passionately. It was a kiss that made me weak in the knees and caused butterflies to swarm in my gut.

My hands trail up his toned torso. His hand makes their way to my ass. And he lifts me. I wrap my legs around him. He begins to kiss my neck and I moan softly near his ear. I feel him smile on my skin.

He carries me to our bedroom; we bump into walls and stuff on the way there but to be honest. It's doesn't bother me, He lays me down on the bed and removes my shorts, then my singlet. I slide my hands down his toned stomach to his V line and pull his pants down as far as they could, he quickly kicks them off and we are now both in our under wear. He hovers over me. This all feels like a dream. I reach up and touch his face just to make sure he's real. He smiles

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks concerned

"Just shut up and kiss me" I demand

He begins to kiss my neck, making sure to mark his territory with small red hickys. I moan in his ear again. I run my hand through his dark black locks as he begins to take off my bra.

"Wait, Damon!" I say panting heavily

"Hmmmm…" he says through the kiss

"Condom?"

He goes into the bathroom and comes back within a second and he is 'all covered' he smiles seductively at me and crawls across the bed and hovers over me. Before long we are both completely naked under the white bed sheets.

He knows exactly what I want; somehow he knows how to pleasure me the way I like.

I pay back the favour of course

After a lot of 'Physical exertion' we fall back into bed, panting hard. Damon looks over at me and smiles. I smile back. That was something he has wanted to do for ages.

**A/N hey guys what did you think they have finally done the dirty, and if you wanted it to be graphic than I'm sorry because that's just not how I roll, haters gonna hate potatoes gonna potate. sorry about the long wait I've been super busy, now I need some ideas for the next chapter so please let me know the links for the house and Elena's Bikini will be in my description box **

**Please review (They make me update quicker xx)**


End file.
